vagrantstoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Locations in Vagrant Story
Ivalice is the grander setting of Vagrant Story, and cities and towns in it are mentioned in dialogue. The cursed city of Leá Monde and four locations outside of Leá Monde are seen in cutscenes. Gameplay, however, is restricted to mostly Leá Monde, with the exception of a beginning sequence in Duke Bardoba's Manor. The sections from Leá Monde onwards are presented as in the individual area pages: in order of appearance as they become accessible ingame. Thus, for example, Undercity West is presented in five sections, for the parts of it that can be visited coming from Town Center West, City Walls East, Abandoned Mines B2, and then opened with the Silver Key and Rood Inverse. For more on the history of the Vagrant Story setting created by Yasumi Matsuno, including events that occurred in the past and future and in other games, see the article Ivalice. Within Ivalice lies the country of Valendia; it is an early-stage constitutional monarchy, with nobility wielding a considerable degree of power in politics, despite official power being in the hands of a Parliament. Valendia may well have carved itself considerable new territory in recent years, even to the extent of annexing other nearby nations. Anecdotal evidence is given of attempts at regime change by the more covert branches of the Valendia Knights of the Peace, in Ashley's flashbacks and the testimony of Rosencrantz. Factions * Parliament * Kingsguard * Crimson Blades * Valendia Knights of the Peace (VKP) with Head Quarters in Valnain * Müllunkamp (revived religion and political faction) * Nobility of Valendia, the only representative member being Duke Bardoba Cutscene Locations Intro Location: VKP HQ Cutscene Location: Duke Bardoba's Manor, Graylands Cutscene Location: a mile away from Leá Monde, near the entrance to the Wine Cellar Location of many cutscenes: an unnamed hill in Valendia. Ashley may have been here on a picnic, or on a mission. The mission may have been to kill his family, or kill an unnamed witness and their family, or another objective that accidentally resulted in the deaths of a family. Either way, this event and this place were pivotal in Ashley's life. Map See the Gameplay section of the Main Page for more on the map menu A Compass is available on the Map screen, but sadly, not the screen Ashley uses to navigate and fight. The Locations are listed differently on the map menu than in this page's section headings, below is the list of areas as presented in game, from top to bottom first, then left to right, linking to the section headings. 'Center' is the spelling in the North American release of the game; there is some evidence to suggest that the spelling 'Centre' may be used for the PAL version. Links to location sections on this page, in alphabetical order: Duke Bardoba's Manor There is no passage between the two areas; when one is finished, cutscenes roll and the new area is loaded; the player controls Ashley's placement and the timing and location of his sword swings. The Manor is not listed on the Map Menu. Manor Courtyard Manor Interior (Chapel) Cutscene: Outside the tunnels leading under the dark waters wracked with whirlpools, that isolate Leá Monde from the rest of the world. = Leá Monde = Wine Cellar See Main Article Leá Monde Wine Cellar Catacombs See Main Article Leá Monde Catacombs Sanctum See Main Article Leá Monde Sanctum Town Center West See Main Article Western Town Center For the second half of the area, see the Town Center West (south of Tircolas Flow) section The south half of this area is inaccessible on the first visit. The Tircolas Flow blocks the way, and the Cloudstone that later ferries back and forth across it is frozen in place. City Walls West See Main Article Walls of Leá Monde First Abandoned Mines (Abandoned Mines B1) :See Main Article First Abandoned Mines of Leá Monde (Vagrant Story) Town Center West (South of Tircolas Flow) See the South of Tircolas Flow section of the Main Article 'Western Town Center' For the north side room listings in this article, see Town Center West Upon reentering the western town center from Abandoned Mines, the Cloudstone begins moving properly, and the north side and south are linked. Undercity West See Undercity West For the other sections of the city on this page, see South Side and Northeast Side The Undercity is a large area that become accessible a chunk at a time. Some of it is blocked off by the Iron Key, some by the Silver Key, the far side of the Crumbling Market by the Gold Key, which is only available after the game has been beaten once, and played through a second time. This is known as New Game Plus, or second playthrough. Some of the rooms in the area require Sigils. Snowfly Forest See Main Article Snowfly Forest It is necessary to visit 16 of the 26 areas in Snowfly Forest to complete the game, and three more to also kill the Damascus Crab boss. City Walls South See Main Article Walls of Leá Monde The Keep See the section Leá Monde Keep for a short list of the Time Trials in The Keep and the Main Article Time Trials for information about the Time Trials and rooms in The Keep An exit whence ye came, and other exits to a multitude of currently inaccessible Time Trial rooms, Iron Maiden B1 (only a short sojourn possible here, just long enough to pick up the Mandrake Sigil; the Tearose Sigil is needed to go further) Keane's Crafts, and after a boss battle in the courtyard, Town Center South. Town Center South See Main Article Southern Town Center As regards navigation and the main storyline, the objective is to get to Bandit's Hollow. There is a short path through City Walls East and Undercity West (South Side), and a long way, under pressure of a timer, through the Second Abandoned Mines. Abandoned Mines is completely optional. There is a tough Dark Elemental boss battle standing in the way, but assuming the player is up for that, there is nothing else preventing going forward and getting powerful, and only returning to Abandoned Mines B2 to come back and slap the Orcs silly and steal their loot . The Town Center itself is a big area, with lots of rooftops to leap across. Good practice for running past things without engaging them in battle. City Walls East See Main Article Walls of Leá Monde Undercity West (South Side) See Main Article Undercity West Second Abandoned Mines (Abandoned Mines B2) :See Main Article Second Abandoned Mines of Leá Monde (Vagrant Story) Most of this is an optional area, one of two ways to get to Bandit's Hollow from Town Center South. After the battle in Dining in Darkness, the Tearose Sigil is obtained and the optional area The First Iron Maiden area becomes accessible. Getting Teleportation before going there is more efficient in terms of travel time. Undercity West (Crumbling Market) See Main Article Undercity West City Walls North See Main Article Walls of Leá Monde Town Center East See Main Article Eastern Town Center Undercity East (First part) See Undercity East Undercity East (Second part) See Undercity East Taking the Aster Sigil from the chest in Catspaw Blackmarket is the first trigger of a condition that sends Ashley to a preset location to fight Crimson Blade Commanders, removes Blood Lizards with valuable Damascus armor from a Walls North room, and puts the Phantom Dummy in their place. See City Walls North and Combinations tips articles. First Iron Maiden Dungeon See Main Article First Dungeon of the Iron Maiden (Vagrant Story) Although the first two rooms can be accessed as soon as Ashley comes to the door in The Keep, the Tearose Sigil is required to pass further, and is not obtained until the enemy is defeated in Dining in Darkness It is an optional area, and The Steel Key, not available until the second playthrough, is required to complete the whole area. In the first part of Undercity East, the Teleportation ability is acquired. This speeds up getting around considerably. The first Iron Maiden rooms contain Undead and Phantom enemies, two Dragon bosses and an Evil boss. A Major Gem of each of the four primary elements can be obtained here. It is the only place in the game to get a HAGANE Heater shield, although of course Iron and Bronze ones can be Combined. Limestone Quarry See Main Article Limestone Quarry With 31 rooms, the largest area in the game. Numerous Magic Circles give ample opportunity for a break. Temple of Kiltia is the same ground Mullenkamp's followers worshipped on]] See Main Article Temple of Kiltia Near the end of the first playthrough, this could well be as easy as it gets, in terms of the player's power vs that of the enemies, if the player has taken full advantage of all possible paths to power. Those Who Fear the Light offers a lucrative grinding opportunity for those inclined to do so in the first playthrough, with drops Great Cathedral See Main Article Great Cathedral Numerous bosses, and quite a maze to navigate, with quite a bit of jumping to do Basement Ground Floor Second Floor Third Floor Fourth Floor The Atrium Dome of the Cathedral Great Cathedral Dome Special: The Keep Time Trials See the Main Article Time Trials for more information about the Time Trials and rooms in The Keep Many of these Sigils are acquired during the game after passing some landmark, sometimes as a similar form of the creatures in the Trials are defeated (e.g. defeating the Dark Dragon opens up the Snow Dragon timed trial and defeating Asura opens up her own Time Trial). See Sigil for their sources and Time Trials for all details of the encounters Rood Inverse Areas Some areas cannot be accessed in the first playthrough. They either require the Rood Inverse to enter, or the Gold Key, which itself requires the Rood Inverse. Forgotten Pathway See Main Article Forgotten Pathway Snowfly Forest East See Main Article Snowfly Forest Source for Platinum Key The Escapeway See Main Article The Escapeway Path to the Gold Key Second Iron Maiden (Iron Maiden B2) :See Main Article Second Dungeon of the Iron Maiden (Vagrant Story) This dungeon, and the next, are as tough as it gets in Vagrant Story, in terms of the raw stats of the enemies. They never get as easy as other areas, due to the infinite maze and poor lighting, but it can become routine with sufficient practice and a good travel plan. Third Iron Maiden (Iron Maiden B3) :See Main Article Third Dungeon of the Iron Maiden (Vagrant Story) Gallery Hardin Mullenkamp Manor.png|John Hardin with Müllenkamp members at Duke Bardoba's Manor See Also * Ivalice * History of Ivalice; Connections and Similarities between Vagrant Story and Final Fantasy External Links * Enemy FAQ by J Tilton. JT retrieved the data on entities and their locations from the game code of Vagrant Story that is the basis for the lists here and at 'Locations in Vagrant Story'. J Tilton's list of Entities has here been wholly rearranged by Class first, and then alphabetical order, to give a different utility, more suitable for a wiki with links, than alphabetical order alone. Category:Guides Category:Lists Category:Locations Category:Walkthrough Category:Lists of Areas